mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Jet Set and Upper Crust
Jet Set and Upper Crust ' are married upper class unicorns, who reside in Canterlot. They first appear in Sweet and Elite. Both of them have unique hair designs. The phrases 'upper crust' and 'jet set' are both synonyms of upper class society members. Development and design Both ponies feature unique hair designs and some unique clothing. Upper Crust is seen in all her appearances wearing a white shirt and pink sweater draped on her back with the sleeves knotted at the front of her neck, along with earrings and a necklace. Jet Set has a green shirt and white sweater draped in the same manner as his wife's, and wears glasses. Jet Set's green and white attire is the exact shade used by the New York Jets football team. Depiction in the series In Sweet and Elite, the two approach Rarity in Canterlot and inquire about her hat, with Jet Set mentioning that the pair are married. When they learn that Rarity is from Ponyville, they leave, apparently disgusted calling her hat "country". Later, they are shocked to see Rarity in the VIP box at the Wonderbolts Derby, with Fancy Pants, and then appear multiple times during the song Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know). They invite Rarity to the Canterlot Garden Party, a prestigious Canterlot event second only to the Grand Galloping Gala. When Rarity first attends Twilight Sparkle's birthday party, she watches Upper Crust and Jet Set through the window a few times. After Rarity enters the garden party, Upper Crust walks over to her, and is at first kinder to her, but soon goes back to disliking her. She starts talking with Fancy Pants, and continues to do so in different areas of the party while Rarity hurries between the birthday party and garden party. When the rest of Rarity's friends go out into the garden party, both Upper Crust and Jet Set ask her about them. When Twilight mistakenly shows her up, Rarity accidentally spits punch in the couple's faces, leaving them shocked. When Rarity is revealed to be from Ponyville, they are part of the group that forms around her, and smile when she seems to be choosing them over her friends. After she chooses her friends, the two laugh at her, but change their minds after Fancy Pants says he finds the Ponyville ponies 'charmingly rustic'. Both Upper Crust and Jet Set ask to place orders from Rarity after Fancy Pants approves her, but she runs over to Fancy Pants, causing the two to bang heads. In Hearth's Warming Eve, they both walk by the train station in Canterlot, with their heads raised. Jet Set can be seen walking around with Golden Harvest in The Crystal Empire - Part 1. Jet Set and Upper Crust also appear together in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1. Other depictions IDW comics Upper Crust, occasionally with part of her mane colored differently, appears throughout , accompanying Praiser Pan, Rarity, Golden Gavel, Fleur Dis Lee, Fancy Pants, and Sea Swirl to Princess Celestia's Extreme Art Contest. She appears as part of Praiser Pan's entourage again on page 14. On page 13 of ''Friends Forever'' Issue #1, Summer van der Hoof says that Upper Crust "says strawberries are in this year!" My Little Pony (mobile game) Upper Crust is one of the available playable characters in Gameloft's mobile game. She was added to the Android version of the game on March 28, 2013 and to the iOS version of the game on April 15, 2013. Her in-game description states "Upper Crust is a high-society pony with stylish hair and classy standards. She is married to Jet Set Pony." Jet Set was made an available playable character in the Android version of the game on April 30, 2014 before being removed a short time later. His in-game description states "Hoof-in-hoof with his wife Upper Crust, Jet Set attends the most extravagant parties in Equestria… but watch out if you're wearing something this polished pony doesn't like! He might just show you the door!" The Elements of Harmony guidebook ''JET SET''' and his wife, UPPER CRUST, are Equestria's trendiest married couple. They have a taste for the extravagant and can be unapologetically snobbish about it.'' Merchandise Series 2 of Enterplay's trading cards includes a Jet Set & Upper Crust card, #24. Quotes Gallery See also * * * References ru:Джет Сет и Аппер Краст Category:Eyewear wearers